Gordo
Gordo the Round (Japanese: ドブラ Dobra ) is the most wanted Black Pirate in North Ocean and a self proclaimed "gourmet pirate". Gordo is one of the two mandatory bounty fights in the game, as he attacks the Little Jack while it is en route from Ixa'taka to Valua hoping to find more rare food to add to his stocks. Personality Gordo is more interested in stealing food than valuables from his targets; so much so that he rarely orders his ship, The Bloodlust, to fire cannons out of fear that they will burn any food on board the enemy ships and prefers to board instead; in his own words "I'll take on anyone if I think they have good food on board". Prior to meeting Vyse, and as can be deduced from his facial expressions, Gordo also seems to hold some admiration for Drachma, likely due to the latter's desire to hunt Rhaknam, an arcwhale and one of, if not the, largest organism in the sky. After he and his chefs are defeated by Vyse, Gordo has a change of heart and opens a high class restaurant in North Ocean. Plot In combat Gordo is assisted by three of his Mad Chefs who typically have a higher physical attack power than Gordo himself, though all can cause the party to become poisoned. The Mad Chefs also specialize in Red Magic. Gordo is capable of healing himself and inflicting a decent amount of damage with his super moves, most notably his "loqua spray" capable of inflicting heavy damage on all party members. He is, however, very vulnerable to Stone, so Fina's Lunar Glyph in combination with Aika's Delta Shield will make this battle a breeze. Defeat After Gordo is defeated, he asks if Drachma has ever been in North Ocean before while revealing that Drachma is chasing Rhaknam out of revenge for his son and crew. Drachma angrily hits the the mast of the Little Jack with his artificial arm, threatening Gordo to keep his rumors to himself and return to his ship or else be tossed overboard. Gordo complies and withdraws back to his own ship with his chefs. Gordo's Bistro Gordo later gives up on piracy and opens a restaurant in North Ocean called "Gordo's Bistro" which serves all kinds of exotic and rare dishes; he is also an important person in the Kabal Skewer Sidequest. Players have an option to visit his restaurant to buy a 4000 Gold exotic meal (though it does nothing more than what a night at the local inn would do and the player is unable to see what the meal is like). There is also a Cham in the restaurant as well as the recruitable crew member Domingo (requires 30 discoveries minimum). After Soltis rises from Deep Sky, he joins Vyse's pirate armada stating that it drove away all of his customers. After the battle of Soltis, Gordo returns to running his restaurant, which eventually becomes world famous, and never fires a cannon again. Trivia "Gordo" is Portuguese and Spanish for "fat". Category:Black Pirates Category:Enemies Category:Wanted List